Hurricane Isaias
Hurricane Isaias was a destructive Category 4 hurricane that impacted the Yucatan Peninsula and the Southern United States. The ninth named storm, sixth hurricane, and third major hurricane of the 2020 Atlantic hurricane season, Isaias originated from a tropical low that formed on August 28 in the Caribbean Sea. Meteorological History On August 26, a tropical low formed in the eastern verge of the Caribbean Sea. It drifted westward over warm waters, very slowly organizing. It was tracked by the NHC on August 28, giving it a low chance of forming. On August 31, it was designated as a potential tropical cyclone, attaining tropical storm force winds at 18:00 UTC that day. On September 1st, 06:00 UTC, it developed into Tropical Storm Isaias, about 1750 mi (2820 km) northeast from De Caratasca Lagoon at the country of Honduras, heading west to the Yucatan Peninsula. A while later, it then suddenly started rapidly intensifying in very favorable conditions, becoming a hurricane on September 2, 06:00 UTC, and then jumped straight into a Category 4 major hurricane 12 hours later. Later on, it reached its peak intensity on September 3 at 00:00 UTC, with maximum winds of 150 mph (240 km/h) and a minimum pressure of 934 mbar (hPa). Due to its approach to land, it weakened slightly. It made landfall in Belize technically 2 times, one in a peninsula near San Pedro at 12:00 UTC that day, and another in mainland Belize 6 hours later, with maximum winds of 145 mph (235 km/h) and a minimum pressure of 939 mbar (hPa). It rapidly weakened during its landfall, falling below major hurricane strength on September 4, 06:00 UTC, and below hurricane strength six hours later. Even though it entered waters in the Gulf of Mexico at 21:00 UTC that day, it still abated, becoming a tropical depression on September 5, 06:00 UTC. Once it stopped impacting the area it continued to intensify, becoming a tropical storm at 1800 UTC and a hurricane again the next day. It turned to the east, briefly holding Category 2 strength on September 7, 1800 UTC. Unexpectedly, a high-pressure area quickly formed to the northeast of the hurricane that was going southeast, weakening the hurricane to a tropical storm and looping it to the northwest. Once the high-pressure area stopped interacting with the storm, it began to strengthen once more, becoming a hurricane again late on September 9, and then a Category 2 hurricane on September 10, 1200 UTC. It eventually reached its secondary peak intensity on September 11 at 0000 UTC, with maximum sustained winds of 110 mph (180 km/h) and a minimum central pressure of 965 mbar (hPa). Six hours later, it made landfall in Louisiana, quickly diminishing over land. It fell below hurricane strength just twelve hours after landfall and then tropical storm strength on September 12, 0600 UTC. It then degenerated into a low-pressure area early on September 13, over Arkansas at the time. Category:Category 4 hurricanes Category:Category 4 Atlantic hurricanes Category:Retired storms Category:Destructive storms Category:Future storms Category:Storms that made landfall Category:Sandy156’s creations